General Hemmer
General Hemmer is the commanding officer of the Ark and the main antagonist of the 2007 sci-fi film Battle for Terra. He was voiced by . History Hemmer, along with everyone else living on the spaceship called the Ark, is looking for a new planet to colonize after a war between the colonies on the planets of Earth, Venus, and Mars lead to the destruction of all three planets. With the ship only having two months left of oxygen, Hemmer is tired of spending his whole life on the Ark and proposes a plan to forcefully colonize a new planet, regardless of what life already exists on the planet. Hemmer was first seen on the Ark arguing with President Chen and the council about the rising conflicts between the humans and the Terrians of Terra and proposes war on the aliens. When the council place his commotions under vote, Hemmer feels angered and tells Jim and Stewart Stanton he plans to take his own hands into matter should the tension come. Jim tries to reason with his official by saying that the Terrians are not as evil as Hemmer believes them to be. Meanwhile, Mala, a Terrian that Jim befriends after she saves his life from the planet's poisonous atmosphere, sneaks on-board the Ark in search of her father, Rover, who was one of the many Terrians captured for scientific research. When she is spotted, Rover sacrifices his life to save his daughter and blasts an airlock open, killing him and two human scientists in the process. Hemmer uses the camera recording of Rover's act to persuade to the council that the Terrians are murderous and plan to destroy their invaders. To make sure the council won't stand in his way, he takes power over the civilian leaders in a coup, and declares war on Terra, citing the deteriorating condition of the Ark. After becoming the commander of the Ark, Hemmer describes his mission to Jim, to place a massive Terraformer onto the surface of Terra and use it to convert the planet's atmosphere into an Earth-like habitat by releasing a massive amount of oxygen. This will result in wiping out the Terrians as oxygen is toxic to them. He then throws Mala and Stewart into a test chamber, showing the differences between the Terrain air and Earth air, despite Jim's pleads to spare their lives. Hemmer offers Jim to push a button that will revert the air to save Mala, at the cost of Stewart asphyxiating. Before Mala suffocates to death, Jim orders his robot partner Giddy to break the glass and rescue Mala. While Jim and Stewart are recovering from their injuries, Hemmer enters the room and recruits Jim to be in the first group of space-fighters designated to defend the Terraformer from the Terrians, while Hemmer will supervise the terraforming process from inside the Terraformer itself. A massive battle between the Terrians and the invading humans takes place over the terraforming of Terra from the Terraformer. When it appears the Terrians are about to lose the battle, Jim sees the suffocating Terrians and realizes that annihilating all of the inhabitants is morally wrong. He decides to turn his ship towards the Terraformer machine and, with his laser cannons blazing, fires every missile from his ship towards the command module. Everyone in the Terraformer evacuates, but Hemmer watches in horror as he realizes the soldier he trained like a son has betrayed him. The missiles destroy the Terraformer, killing Hemmer. Unfortunately, Jim is killed in the resulting explosion and is honored as a hero by both the humans and Terrians. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Genocidal Category:Obsessed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Polluters Category:Extremists Category:Tyrants Category:Torturer Category:Totalitarians Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sadists